In fields, yards and gardens, including nursery gardens, damage can be done by animals such as deer, rabbits, etc. coming into the garden at night and eating the plants. Farmers also are troubled by animals who stampede through grain and eat or damage crops. Fences and the like are used, and these have the desired effect of keeping the animals away, however, these can be expensive and, therefore, there is a requirement for a reasonably cheap system to deter animals from gardens, golf courses, and the like.
There is a need to deter animals, including domestic animals such as cats and dogs, together with many other animals from certain areas, but not hurt the animals in any way. Furthermore, there is a requirement to have a deterrent device for animals which does not harm the environment.